Reaching for the Sky
by Akashi.Tetsu
Summary: A story about Akashi Seijuro and Fem!Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuna had always thought someday she'll encounter a person that will not get startled of her presence. And what made her wish granted was...the feared Akashi Seijuro?
1. CHAPTER 1: Bothered by your presence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. All of the characters are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

"**Reaching for the Sky"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: "Bothered by your presence."

The sky was calm.

Its blue and tranquility reflected not only Kuroko Tetsuna's eyes and hair but her personality as well. Her arms, where her chin was resting, were folded and were on the railing caps. She watched how the wind breezed and wafted a few petals of cherry blossoms which gracefully danced in the air. When she looked down, she noticed how the few girls walking in the ground reacted in the blow of wind. They held their long hairs to avoid it from tangling. Why does the air seem to have more presence than her? Is her presence really less than the air? Isn't the air the most colorless, formless and unscented of all?

Sighing, she raised her head up and left the railings. She had to go back to the classroom. The warm sun, which was behind the clouds, peeked and caressed her wan skin which glowed more phosphorescent and whiter than before, as if she was a statue made of marble. She felt dazzled by the radiance and thus, she stepped out of the rooftop.

"Hey, have you heard of it? There was a ghost wandering in the rooftop."

"Yeah, it seems creepy that no one tried to go up there."

As Tetsuna went downstairs, she heard some voices.

"Hey, hey, what was that sound? Was it you?"

"Eh?"

When Tetsuna got on the floor and saw the two guys, she acknowledged their presence and greeted them. "Ah, Domou senpai."

The boys were startled as hell, so they ran like their life depended on it while they screamed and shouted. "The ghost went down here!"

After that day, the news spread throughout the campus like a wild fire. As Tetsuna walked and took her seat in the classroom, no one even noticed that she entered. Of course, she has a weak presence and another factor is, everyone is busy conversing about the "_ghost_" that appeared in the third floor.

The teacher came in and all of the students went back to their respective seats. When Tetsuna opened her bag to get her books, the sound of unzipping the bag attracted the attention of the person seated next in front of her. The boy hesitated to take a look and what he saw made him shrill. The whole class copied what he did as they were startled of Tetsuna's presence.

"Guys! Calm down, It's only Tetsuna." One of the girls said.

"T-t-t-Tetsuna! How long have you been there?" the boy stammered.

"I've been here before sensei came inside the classroom." Tetsuna replied.

"Really, she's making us creep out with her presence." One of the students whispered.

The teacher clapped his hands to stop the commotion. "Okay class. Let's get our lesson started."

"Hai!" All of the students replied in unison.

Tetsuna sighed. She remembered her first day in class where she was almost marked "absent" in the attendance record.

* * *

"_Is everyone here?" The teacher asked as he scanned the index cards submitted by the students and called them one by one. "Etoo– Kuroko Tetsuna? Where is Kuroko Tetsuna?" the teacher asked in silence. "It seems she's not here today, Okay next is –"_

"_Umm, sensei. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." Tetsuna said as she stood up to catch the teacher's attention. "I've been raising my hand a while ago to confirm my attendance."_

_The teacher's jaw hanged as the whole class followed the same. They were surprised of the weak presence she had. "Aah– a-alright!, Next is..." the teacher continued._

* * *

Ever since then, it's been always like that. While the teacher was writing the math formulas in the blackboard, Tetsuna nonchalantly looked in the window to stare at the sky again. "I wonder when the time will come where a single person will notice my presence normally." she thought.

After Tetsuna's classes, she went to the library. As she looked around the room, she noticed too much silence. Of course it's the library, a place where each mind is concentrated in studies by the succor of peace. But that was not the usual stillness people going inside the library are accustomed. It has an authoritative aura that demands more silence than the usual. "Hmm, it seems no one's here right now." Tetsuna thought as she wrote the date and her name in her library card and put it along with her I.D. in a wooden card rack.

Tetsuna went at the back, where the bookshelves of humanities subjects were located, to get a history book about Japan's famous dog hero: "Chuken Hachiko". When she got the book, Tetsuna looked for the nearest table and what she found made her inarticulate. There was a red-haired person sleeping soundly, his head was tilted and was almost leaning on the right edge of the chair's top rail, his lips slightly parted, the book he was reading was on his lap and secured by both of his hands, as if one would snatch it away if his guard got off. The wind entered the room through an opened window and blew the curtains up high which allowed a little sunlight to gleam. The radiance shone into the man's red hair which made the color bloodier. Is the heavy aura Tetsuna felt come from this person?

It has been long time before Tetsuna realized she was dazed by the man's appearance. Embarrassed by the thought, she shook her head and decided to just leave the library. She returned the book to its former place before she signed off.

Akashi woke up when he felt into his neck a sharp pain; obviously it was hurt due to his head leaning sideways. He calmly stood up and returned the book to the shelves. He went at the library's main desk wherein the wooden card rack was placed. As he signed off, he noticed an I.D. in front of his, indicating there was a person inside the library other than him.

"Hmm, let's see who this is." Akashi said as he picked the card up. The card revealed its owner's I.D. number and name,

"102153, Kuroko Tetsuna."

Akashi searched the whole room to find the person in the card he was holding. No one's inside the library other than him. "She might have forgotten to take this before she left. What an idiot." Akashi thought.

As he looked out in the window, he noticed with his emperor eyes a sky blue-haired, cute-sized girl with a porcelain white skin heading towards the school's exit gate. Akashi chuckled, "Interesting, I've never seen such type of person before." as he ran in full speed to catch up with the girl.

As Tetsuna was heading towards the exit gate, her left arm was grabbed gently but securely by the red-haired man she saw sleeping in the library. She was surprised but as always, her monotonous expression showed a straight face. "Anoo– what can I do for you?" Tetsuna asked respectfully with a blank stare.

"This person... Who would've thought that her stare can make me stiff as a stone?" Akashi thought almost irritatingly. "This...This...This..." he stuttered.

"Huh?" Tetsuna asked.

"This is yours right?" Akashi finally said with a crooked smile as he shown Tetsuna's identification card.

"Ah, yes." Tetsuna said with another stare. "Thank you for returning it to me."

"No problem." Akashi said not knowing what to say after.

As Tetsuna bowed to Akashi to give her gratitude, she suddenly remembered something and stopped in the middle of the gate. "And also," she paused.

Akashi turned towards Tetsuna.

"Thank you for noticing me." Tetsuna said with a smile on her face before she left.

Akashi blinked twice in confusion and released a small chuckle. "What an idiot. Thank you for noticing me? Of course I'll do notice you. After all, no one can escape my eyes. Just because, I'm absolute." He said before heading towards the gate.

The wind blew again. And thus, that day, Akashi Seijuro proved Kuroko Tetsuna's presence.

* * *

**Author's note**: So...How was it? I used Tetsuna instead of Kuroko to emphasize her female gender more. This is my first fanfic so I hope you do enjoy! Reviews please. :)

**Credits to**: EternalPandemonium [Wahh, Thank you very much sensei~ :) for proofreading my work! My fanfic wouldn't be possible without your help and encouragement! :)]


	2. CHAPTER 2: Seeing the Miracles

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. All of the characters are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

**"****Reaching for the Sky"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**: "Seeing the Miracles."

The next day, Tetsuna surprisingly woke up early with her usual messy bed hair. Why surprisingly? It's just that Tetsuna also had a cheeky side. A naughty secret within her was using her lack of presence whenever she's late in her class and pretends to be there from the start when she's not.

Tetsuna stood up, opened the window of her bed room and inhaled fresh air. She watched how the light breaks within the dark as if the whole town was shut in an enclosed mound and suddenly, the pile of earth cracked and the light paved way to a bright new world. The dawn was painted with vivid colours: yellow, orange and the most dominating among all was _red_. The colors where very strong yet, it was promising. It was like the color of the hair of the man she saw yesterday.

Suddenly, a question popped out of her mind. "How can she make up an excuse for her tardiness now that _someone_ already noticed her weak presence?" She tried to find a solution but finally, she gave up and face-palmed. "Really, what am I being thankful for when someone noticed me?"

She closed the windows due to irritation and started to fix herself for school.

* * *

As she was about to enter Teikou Middle, she saw a harem of girls crowding around inside. They were all giggling and fidgeting. Tetsuna got partially curious about it and soon joined the crowd just to look for the cause.

"Aomine-chan, I bought you comfortable sports shoes!"

"Kyaa~ Kise-sama! Can I have a picture with you please?"

"Atsushi-kun, I made a bento for you. Please take and eat it!"

"Midorima-san, I bought you some carrots to boost your eye sight!"

Those were the requests shouted by the persistent girls who wanted their gifts to be accepted; however, the ones in the middle were not happy about the situation.

"Tch, these girls are too noisy!" The guy with a dark blue-hair and brown skin muttered.

"Hey, hey Aomine-cchi, don't be that cold–ssu" The blonde guy said.

"Hai... Thz-ank Chu fo the food..." The tall purple-haired guy mumbled as he was about to get the bento.

"Oi Atsushi! Don't take it! They might think you're considering them always. And you Kise! How can you be not annoyed in this kind of situation–nano dayo! The man with a green hair and eye glasses said irritatingly.

In the middle of the ruckus, the feared red-haired leader of Teikou Middle Basketball club appeared.

"All of you..." Akashi said.

The girls immediately stopped and were petrified by Akashi's words.

"I will just remind about considering the distress all of you giving to my team mates. Sorry, but can all of you leave?" Akashi said in a chilly tone.

"B-but Akashi-sama–," one of the girls pleaded.

"I said leave, didn't I?" Akashi snapped.

"Y-yes! Then, we will be all leaving!" All of the girls said in unison as they ran away scared.

"Hmph." Akashi grunted.

As all of the girls ran away quickly, Tetsuna was the only one to be left behind and Akashi instantly noticed her.

"Oh, it's been a while, Tetsuna." Akashi said with a slight smile.

Akashi's words electrified Tetsuna's spine. "Eh–? He noticed me again? And how come he can call me in my first name like we're so close? How did he know my name in the first place?" Tetsuna thought. "Why am I feeling that aura again?"

"Oi Akashi, who are you talking to?" Aomine said.

"Huh? Can't you see?" Akashi turned his head towards Aomine and pointed his finger to Tetsuna. "I'm talking to her."

When Akashi pointed out Tetsuna, all of his team mates got startled. Kise shrieked in fear as he hugged himself and cried. Aomine ran in the bushes, curled himself and covered his head, as if he's going to be eaten. Atsushi's candy bar dropped as his jaw hanged and Midorima's eye glasses slightly slipped downward, his jaw hanging too.

"What's with that over-reaction?" Akashi commented.

"Eehhh–, she's really in there? I mean, how?" Kise asked.

"Even with my glasses, I didn't see her–nano dayo! What's with that weak presence?" Midorima said.

Meanwhile Atsushi easily recovered and picked his dropped candy bar on the ground. As for Aomine, he continued into his curled position.

"Oi Atsushi, don't eat it off the ground! It's already dirty!" Midorima yelled.

"3 seconds rule." Atsushi said.

"What the heck–" Midorima complained.

Akashi faced his team mates. "Is that a proper reaction whenever you meet someone?" He snapped.

"B-but, she's way too scary, Akashi-cchi!" Kise complained.

"Ryouta..." Akashi said.

With Akashi saying his name, he mustered up his strength and faced Tetsuna. He would rather face a ghost instead of Akashi. "Sorry for that rude action I showed a little while ago. I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet–"

"Eh–?" Akashi muttered.

"yoooooooouuuu!" Kise shrieked.

In the blink of an eye, Tetsuna disappeared like a bubble. The group returned to their _scared _position. Akashi sighed and tried to calm them down.

Tetsuna ran away not because she was disappointed of them but, she was going to be late if she didn't escape there. Fortunately, she made it into the classroom on time.

When the teacher came in, he immediately called out for Tetsuna. "Where is Kuroko Tetsuna?"

"Umm, what is it sensei?" Tetsuna asked meekly as she raised her right hand.

"Ehurm–," the teacher cleared his throat. "Kuroko Tetsuna, due to your grades being high in humanities subjects namely History and Geography, will have your student rank elevated in class 1-A."

At first the whole class was dumbfounded but then as they realize Tetsuna, their classmate with a ghost-like feature, will be moved to another section, they felt like their burden was lifted and had noticeably restrained smiles in their faces. Although Tetsuna can see them being happy, she felt dismal. "So all the while, they're feeling awkward to me huh?" Tetsuna thought with her face down.

The teacher called Tetsuna to take her things and transfer to her designated section.

As she walked, she heard some students chatting about her transfer.

"Hey, don't you think it's unfair for her to move there?"

"I heard the best; most handsome and intelligent students were there. How pitiful they are now."

"Oh, those students were called _"Generation of Miracles"_ right?"

"Yeah, but I really do pity that class because they have to be with Tetsuna."

"It can't be helped. If Tetsuna was not to be moved there then, we have to bear with her. That's quite fortunate of us for her to transfer."

Before Tetsuna left, she faced the whole classroom and made her farewell speech.

"Anoo–, before I leave, I just want to say my deepest gratitude in this class." Tetsuna said which surprised her now former classmates.

"Eh?" The whole class said in unison.

"I..." Tetsuna continued. "I may have not seemed to have a strong bond with all of you but, thank you for taking care of me." She said as she bowed respectfully to them, even after hearing they despise her and even after those hurtful words and actions.

The whole class were taken aback by her words but as soon as she left, they all got back to good mood again.

Tetsuna paid no attention to it anymore. Yes, it was painful. But nothing will happen if she cries. The only option was to move forward and to face a new challenge. Before she moved into her new classroom she heard familiar voices inside.

"Really, Akashi-cchi, why won't you realize that girl was scary!"

"Oi Daiki, how long do you intend to curl up like that?"

"That's not of your business, Akashi!"

"Mou, Dai-kun, you're like a kid!"

"Oh, I heard of a transferee coming here today–nano dayo."

"Areeeh–? Mido-chin, where did you get that news?"

As Tetsuna opened the door smoothly, she immediately went to the front of her new class and introduced herself.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuna. I'm the transferred student due to grade promotion. I hope we'll all get along with each other."

As she said that, she picked her seat right away, lowered her face and stayed there quietly. She wanted to cry after all the voices she heard. She realized there's no place for her. Anywhere she goes, everyone's just scared of her presence.

As Tetsuna clenched her fist to hold back her tears, a certain person stood up and walk towards her.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, pleased to meet you." Akashi said with a smile as he lends his right hand to Tetsuna.

"Eh –?" Tetsuna uttered, her face showed surprise all over. "Ahh, Yes, nice to meet you too." She said with a smile as she accepted Akashi's offer of handshake.

After Akashi introduced his self, the other students stood one by one and introduced themselves as well.

"Tetsuna Kuroko is your name right? A pink haired woman said.

"Yes. May I know yours?" Tetsuna asked.

"Ohh. I'm Satsuki Momoi. You can call me anything you like." Momoi replied.

"Then, I'll call you Momoi-san." Tetsuna said.

"Etoo–, sorry for the rude reactions last time, I'm Kise Ryouta, I'm working as a part-time model and urmph–" Kise's words were discontinued as Aomine blocked his face.

"Aomine Daiki. Hahaha, Really, I can't believe I didn't notice you last time. Hahahaha..." Aomine said.

"Urusai nano dayo, Aomine." Midorima said.

"Ohh, and that carrot man with glasses is Midorima Shintarou. He's the vice captain and as the second placer, he always loses to me when it comes to games especially shogi battles." Akashi said with a smirk as he pointed Midorima.

"A-akashi! Anyways, Kuroko Tetsuna's the name right? I'm looking forward in being classmates with you." Midorima said in embarrassment.

"Ne, ne Kuro-chin, wanna try this flavour?" Atsushi said offering Tetsuna a vanilla-flavoured umaibo.

"Oi, Akashi, how long do you plan holding Tetsuna's hand like that?" Aomine teased.

As Aomine reminded about the _"fact"_ that Tetsuna and Akashi were still holding hands, the two were embarrassed and Tetsuna pulled away.

As the whole class welcomed her, Tetsuna forgot her gloominess and completely got along with her _**new **_classmates with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's note**: Uwaa..! I'm so glad I received reviews! I really worked on the next chapter right away after I saw all of your comments! [I started 1 A.M. then, I finished it in 4 A.M.]. Thank you very much guys! Daisuki desu~! o(^_^)o Anyways, here's my new year(2013) gift for all of you~! :))

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! :))

**Credits to**: EternalPandemonium for proofreading my work! :))


	3. CHAPTER 3: Words aren't enough

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. All of the characters are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

"**Reaching for the Sky"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: **"Words aren't enough."

The sun was going down; taking its break from the long day it stayed up. It was afternoon when the class ended.

"That's our entire lesson for today. Don't forget to study for the test next week." The teacher said before he left the room.

"Oh, Tetsu you're already leaving?" Aomine said.

"Ah, yes." Tetsuna replied. "I want to finish all my work today so I won't get busy in the next day." She said as she packed her things neatly. Shortly after she finished fixing her loads in her bag, Tetsuna bid good-bye to her friends and left the school.

As soon as Tetsuna took her departure, the others were thinking in their minds of leaving as well. But, they were cut-off by their captain. Perfect timing it is Akashi doesn't have to do it. He thought of making Tetsuna leave anyways to discuss about her in the class.

* * *

While Akashi was staring in the ceiling fan, "Hey guys..." he suddenly announced as all of his classmates immediately paid utmost attention to him. "What do you think of Tetsuna?"

"Eh, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise first spoke. "Umm, well, ever since we introduced ourselves to each other properly, I guess my first impression to her was wrong. She's kind and timid that's why I do want to be closer to her."

"Kise is right. I think it is fun to be friends with her. You think so too, Satsuki?" Aomine said.

"Yeah." Momoi agreed. "She's cute too!"

Atsushi only nodded in agreement as he cannot speak due to the stuffed caramel candies inside his mouth.

"What all of you think of her might be right, but I do not highly agree on those and think positively about a person that easily." Midorima grunted. "And, our blood types are different. Her blood type is A while mine is B. Both blood types are not compatible." He added.

"Come on, Midorima-cchi! She's not a bad person to deserve a comment like that from you." Kise demanded.

"Even so, you can't expect me to disregard my beliefs–nano dayo." Midorima said.

After receiving all of their comments, "Since Tetsuna is our new classmate; I want to launch a welcome party for her. But the problem is where we should celebrate it." Akashi suggested. "Whose house is available?"

None of his classmates replied and that made Akashi pissed off as he released a dark aura, until Kise saved them.

"Oh I know! Why don't we all go to a carnival? It is fun there and we won't get bored and hungry because there are a lot of rides, booths, and food stalls." Kise suggested.

Akashi smiled at that thought and agreed. "What time does that carnival open?" He asked.

"I think it opens at 9 in the morning." Kise answered.

"Tomorrow is our free day right? Let's celebrate Tetsuna's welcome party in there. I should not be expecting all of you to be late. Be there at exactly 8 in the morning. Partners should be decided tomorrow."Akashi said.

"Woah! That will be fun Akashi, Good job for picking a place Kise!" Aomine said as he slapped hard Kise's back that almost made the blonde choke.

"I think so too. Kise-chin said there's a lot of food stalls right? That means I'll taste yummy foods in there!" Atsushi said.

"Yosh– Let's all go!" Kise said in a loud voice due to excitement. "Midorima-cchi's going too right?" Kise asked, expecting for the green-haired guy to approve into his offer by the disguise of denying it.

"Of course I–" Midorima's words were discontinued when Akashi butted in.

"Shintarou is excluded." Akashi snapped as he crossed his arms.

"Eh–? Why is it Akashi-cchi?" Kise asked.

"That's right! Am I not allowed to enjoy in my own will?" Midorima protested.

"Didn't you just imply that you don't like Tetsuna? We're celebrating a welcome party for her and people who doubt her are not needed." Akashi said coldly.

"B-but-," Midorima stuttered.

"Then it's all settled. I now give the permission to leave." Akashi said as he stood up and left the room along with his team mates.

* * *

That night, Akashi sent Tetsuna a message through mobile phone in which they've exchanged replies.

**Akashi: **_"Tetsuna, do you have plans for tomorrow?"_

**Tetsuna: **_"I'm about to finish all of my work here that's why I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Why do you ask Akashi-kun?"_

** Akashi:**_ "Is that so? Then, if you don't have anything to do for tomorrow, I'll fetch you around 8 in the morning. Fix yourself and wear casual dress before I get there so we won't have any discrepancy in the schedule okay?"_

** Tetsuna:** _"Pardon me Akashi-kun but I don't understand. Where will we be going? Why do you have to fetch me and why do I need to prepare?"_

**Akashi: **_":)__"_

After receiving the last message from Akashi, Tetsuna sighed in confusion, but of course she'll do what Akashi said. She thought that it might be important that Akashi went as far as fetching her. After she finished her work and studies, she threw herself in the bed and fell asleep.

Akashi sent a group message to the generation of miracles into their respective mobile phones too.

**Akashi: **_"If all of you don't grant a success into this plan, I'll make all of you run three times in a 1000 meter field until each of you vomit, especially Kise. If Tetsuna will not have fun in that idea of yours, I'll drop you in the pond full of worms. And, Shintarou... don't come if you love your life. My orders are absolute :)~__"_

* * *

The next day, a loud ring disturbed Tetsuna's slumber. She tried to define where the noise came from. It was her phone ringing and vibrating. She opened it and what showed in her face were 41 missed calls and 114 messages. It was all from Akashi.

"But its still 7:30 A.M., I thought he will fetch me around 8 in the morning?" Tetsuna thought. When she opened his messages, she saw how persistent yet caring Akashi is. Yes, it's annoying but at the same time, heart-warming.

**Akashi: **_"Tetsuna, are you awake now?"_

**Akashi:**_ "Tetsuna, do some side stretching, at least your body would not get struck if ever we walk long."_

**Akashi: **_"Tetsuna, be sure to eat properly and drink at least 3 glasses of water before we go."_

So on and so forth; while Tetsuna was reading Akashi's messages, she did it one by one until Akashi finally reached her house.

As Akashi ringed her house's doorbell, Tetsuna expected it will be no other than him and immediately peeked in the door. She saw Akashi, his hair was brushed-up; a totally different style than the usual. He's wearing light blue polo with folded sleeves and a black tie, a wristwatch, black pants and white rubber shoes, as if he's a busy boss of a big company.

"Good morning, Tetsuna." Akashi greeted.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun. Please come in." Tetsuna said.

"No, its okay, I'll be waiting here outside." Akashi said.

"Umm, okay..." Tetsuna said as she left the door slightly ajar.

Akashi can barely hear Tetsuna's footsteps. It seems she was trying to get something. When he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder, he knew she was coming.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuna said as she showed herself. She was wearing a white dress with ruffled square black collar, puffed short sleeves and a black lace criss-crossed in the middle of the shirt; it has a fair length pleated skirt gathered with ruffles trim and as a touch of conservativeness, she wore a below the knee leggings with short frills in the end and finally, a silver fair-heeled shoes.

Akashi was dazed by her appearance. "She's more like an angel than a ghost. People must have been blind not to see her beauty." Akashi thought as he stared at Tetsuna very long unknowingly.

Tetsuna got awkward in the situation Akashi staring at her. "Um, do I look weird?" She said catching Akashi's attention, sweat dropping and nervous of her attire.

"No." Akashi simply stated but deep inside, he wanted to compliment her. He wanted to say how beautiful she was and she has no awareness of it. "Let's go." He said as he walked beside Tetsuna.

* * *

They commuted using train. While inside,

"Akashi-kun, where will we go?" Tetsuna asked while she was staring at the window of the door.

"You'll find out soon." Akashi only replied.

Tetsuna didn't reply after that.

"It seems you're uncomfortable when you're with me, no? Don't worry, when we arrive there, you'll see the others so please bear being with me for now." Akashi said, breaking the silence, as he avoided the eyes of Tetsuna.

"Akashi-kun what are you–" Tetsuna wasn't able to finish her words as she was caught in surprise and tripped when the train suddenly stopped from running.

"Tetsuna!" Akashi said rather loudly due to panic. He pulled and embraced her to keep her from falling as Tetsuna held out from the taller boy.

_"We're sorry for the inconvenience, the train got technical errors and will soon recover, please wait for a moment."_ the speakers inside the train announced repeatedly.

"Tetsuna, are you alright?" Akashi said worriedly, his arms, safeguarding, were still wrapped around her.

"Akashi-kun, I'm okay." Tetsuna replied.

"That's good." Akashi said as he exhaled.

"But not in what you said earlier." Tetsuna added.

"What?" Akashi said in surprise.

"Akashi-kun, please don't make assumptions that I feel uncomfortable when I'm with you. Or rather, you're the one feeling that towards me, I'm sorry." Tetsuna said as she frowned and pulled away from him, her face down.

"I'm not, Tetsuna. Please disregard what I've said earlier." Akashi said. "I was just thinking that you'll get along with others rather than me."

"That's not true Akashi-kun. I want to be friends to all and that includes you." Tetsuna said firmly. "So please have fun with me."

Akashi petted her head and pinched her cheek.

"A-Akaa-schi-kun!" Tetsuna mumbled.

Suddenly the train started to run again.

_"Thank you for waiting, we'll be able to reach the destination for a few more minutes."_ The speaker announced.

"Sooner we'll be able to meet the others." Akashi said.

"I'm so exicted, I'll get to see Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun!" Tetsuna said with a smile in her face

"What did she say? She's expecting to see Midorima?" Akashi thought as he hurriedly grabbed his mobile phone and texted Midorima.

* * *

As Midorima received the message, upon looking at it made him pale.

**Akashi:** _"Shintarou, go to the carnival before we arrive there. Your punishment will be doubled if you don't arrive on time and obey me. My orders are absolute~"_

He quickly grabbed his lucky item, a jacket and wallet as he fetched for a taxi and rode there.

* * *

"Midorima-cchi! What were you thinking? Do you plan killing yourself? Akashi-cchi told you not to come here. And what's with that haggard-look? You look like you were chased by a chainsaw." Kise said.

"I don't have a choice–nano dayo! Look at this." Midorima said as he showed Akashi's latest text message.

"Hm, what would have changed Akashi's mind?" Aomine said.

"Really, why is the person who called us here the last one to arrive?" Momoi complained.

"Sorry for the wait." Akashi and Tetsuna said as they arrived in the meeting place.

"A-Akashi! Why didn't you invited me earli –" Midorima didn't finish when Tetsuna spoke.

"I'm so glad everyone is present!" Tetsuna exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What?" Midorima said. "Even though I was uneasy of her, she was glad that I was present as the others were." He thought as he felt shame on his self.

"Yosh! Let's all go!" Kise said.

"Wait, I mentioned that partners should be decided today right?" Akashi said while he was getting something out of his pocket.

"Then, I'll be partners with Kuroko-cchi!" Kise cheerfully exclaimed.

"I'll go with Tetsu." Aomine said.

"No fair! I want to be with her too!" Momoi protested.

"No. We'll decide by this." Akashi said as he showed 4 sticks. "At the end of each stick are the names of your partner. One of us must get two sticks."

"Ohhh.. It looks like fun! Let me try!" Kise said excitedly as he grabbed two sticks. "If I grab two, then there's a higher possibility I'll be with Kuroko-cchi!"

"I'm gonna pick too!" Momoi said. But, before she gets the stick, Aomine got it.

"EHHH? Murasaki-cchi and Midorima-cchi's my partner? I thought I was so close in getting Kuroko-cchi!" Kise said sulking.

"What! This woman is my partner?" Aomine complained while pointing Momoi. "If Kise got Midorima and Murasakibara and I got Satsuki, then that means the one who got Tetsu is..."

As Akashi looked at the remaining stick, Tetsuna's name was written at the end of it.

"Damn it! Why is it always him?" Aomine thought irritatingly as he broke the stick into halves.

"Do you have any complaints, Daiki?" Akashi said with an evil smirk which made Aomine freak out.

"N-nothing at all, Akashi." Aomine stammered.

"Then, let's go." Akashi said as all of them part ways.

* * *

**~Aomine & Momoi~**

"Ne, Dai-chan. I want to go there!" Momoi said as he grabbed Aomine's arm.

"Oh, Swings?" Aomine said. "So what am I going to do? Push you there so you can swing to and fro?"

"Baka! The swings are automatic so you don't have to push me." Momoi said. "All we gonna do is ride there."

As they got in the swings and the ride started,

"Woah, this is more fun than the usual swing!" Aomine said as the swing got higher and higher.

"Seems nostalgic isn't it? When we're at the playground during our childhood times, other than basketball, we used to play swings but now, we don't have to exchange places because we both can ride a swing at the same time." Momoi said.

"Hn, Yeah." Aomine said with a smile.

* * *

**~Kise, Midorima & Murasakibara~**

"Oi Kise, where are we going–nano dayo?" Midorima asked.

"Murasaki-cchi, after you finish eating let's take a ride in there!" Kise suggested as he pointed the Drop tower.

"W-what! Why are we going there?" Midorima asked.

"Areh? Don't tell me Mido-chin is scared?" Atsushi teased.

"Of course I'm not–nano dayo!" Midorima denied.

"Mm? Okay." Atsushi said lazily.

As they got in the queue area,

"Oi Kise, how much long do we have to wait? I'm getting bored–nano dayo!" Midorima complained.

"Don't make excuses when you're scared Midorima-cchi." Kise said grinning at Midorima.

"Oh, we're next!" Atsushi said.

The three went to their respective seats, as the tower slowly ascends to the top,

"Oho, Midorima-cchi, you might pee in your pants." Kise teased. "This is getting more and more exciting!"

"This is troublesome–nano dayo." Midorima said.

And then, when the tower almost reached the peak,

"Midorima-cchi!, I'm sorry! I should've realized this ride is scary at the first place-ssu! I think I'm going to die!" Kise cried.

"Stop blabbering dumbass! You want to be a pilot and you're scared of this!" Midorima said.

"But slow and fast landing are way too different!" Kise replied.

"Ah, I wish we would drop soon." Atsushi said nonchalantly.

"Don't wish for it!" Midorima yelled.

_"Whooosh!"_

As the gondola dropped down fast, the only sound heard were their screams except for Murasakibara. After the ride,

"Whoo! That was awesome right Midorima-cchi?" Kise said. "Haha, what's with that pale face of yours?"

"S-shut up–nano dayo! I won't be agreeing on your crazy ideas next time!" Midorima said.

"Mido-chin, you look weightless. Let's eat." Atsushi said as they went to the food stalls to buy snacks.

* * *

**~Akashi and Tetsuna~**

While Akashi and Tetsuna were strolling around to find some amusement ride, they happen to pass by a haunted house.

"Come ladies and gentlemen. Go inside and let your courage save you from the depths of fear." The man with a costume of necromancer invited the two as the other costumed-monsters pushed them inside.

"I think this is not a good idea." Akashi said when they finally entered the horror mansion.

"Why Akashi-kun, are you afraid?" Tetsuna asked.

"I'm not. But do you think you'll be able to enjoy yourself here?" Akashi asked.

"I'll be enjoying as long as I'm with Akashi-kun." Tetsuna said.

"Hold unto me so you won't get lost." Akashi ordered.

"Okay." Tetsuna said as she held into the hand of the other.

As they went inside the house, they encountered a white lady trying to scare them. Akashi was expecting Tetsuna to be scared that's why he tightened his grip to the girl. But what surprised him was that Tetsuna was just staring at the ghost. It was the same stare and same monotonous expression happened in the day they met Tetsuna was giving unto the white lady. More monsters attacked as a devil and a zombie appeared. Still, the same face was kept into Tetsuna.

"Really, I can't believe she'll only stare at them like they are drawings." Akashi thought. Well, that's good, at least Tetsuna was not horrified and that made Akashi at ease.

When they got into the deepest part, the whole cast of the haunted house came and suddenly cornered Tetsuna. "Oi! Why are you not frightening this man? That's part of your work dude!" the man costumed in zombie complained.

"Pardon me but I'm not a part of your crew. I'm just a mere visitor in here." Tetsuna said.

"What?" The white lady said.

At first, the whole crew was dumbfounded, but as they realized that Tetsuna was not a part of them, they ran and screeched as if they _were_ the visitors of the haunted house.

"Akashi-kun, let's go." Tetsuna said. "I want to get out of here. You're right. It's boring and non-sense."

"I told you." Akashi said.

As the two got out, the necromancer asked for the fee for getting inside the house and that made Akashi pissed.

"You're asking for payments when your crew didn't even know who to scare; on top of that, they got scared themselves! Do you think it's worth paying?" Akashi said in a vexed tone, his eyes flaring in anger as the necromancer cower in fear.

"I-I'm sorry! You may take your leave! I-It's free now!" the necromancer stuttered.

The two searched for a bench to take a rest. After a while, they strolled around again and Tetsuna saw a game booth wherein the main prize caught her attention–a stuffed toy dog.

"Akashi-kun, I want to win that!" Tetsuna said as she dragged Akashi towards the booth.

"An arrow shooting game?" Akashi asked.

"I want the prize!" Tetsuna said as she pointed the stuffed toy dog. After Tetsuna bought tickets and played the game, however, each of it was wasted because she always misses shots.

"Haha, Hey miss, if you can't make any shots, you better give up! There are many people waiting for their turn and they got stuck up forever in the waiting line because of you. Better fuck off for your own good!" the man running the game booth said.

Tetsuna frowned. She wanted the prize but the man's right. The others were stuck up because of her. "Let's go, Akashi-kun." She said.

"No." Akashi said in an angry tone. "I'll win it for you."

"Oh? You're doing it for her by proxy? Are you her knight-in-shining-armour? Hahaha! This is stupid. Bring it on; after all it's just a waste of time. The more you try, the more I get money." The man said.

"Mind to keep your mouth shut? I'll crush that pathetic target board of yours." Akashi said as he aimed at the center.

At his first shot, he swiftly made it to the bull's eye, the next one made the first arrow cut into half.

"And for the final shot." Akashi said as he propelled the arrow. The third shot was so strong that the target board was broken into pieces, like what Akashi had promised. The game operator had his jaw hanging and his eyes popped when he saw his own booth was destroyed.

"I guess you do not have any complaints regarding that, right? You said we have to make shots. Now, can I have my prize?" Akashi said as he glared at the man with his pair of red eyes.

"Y-yes, I'll be happy to give it to you." The game operator said while crying as he handed the stuffed toy dog to Akashi.

It was already evening and the last ride they went is the Ferris wheel.

"Tetsuna, here's your stuffed toy." Akashi said with a smile.

"But it's your prize Akashi-kun and you worked hard for it." Tetsuna said.

"I didn't even sweat on it."Akashi replied. "Tetsuna, I only played the game for me to earn this prize for you. And now, you're refusing to have it."

"It seems I can't refuse you. But anyways, thank you very much Akashi-kun." Tetsuna said as she kissed Akashi in his cheeks and accepted his gift. The Teiko captain blushed hard, and had his face turn into red–the same color as his hair.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun?" Tetsuna inquired.

"N-no, it's nothing." Akashi said, surprised of what happened.

* * *

After they rode in the Ferris wheel, Kise sent Akashi a message about the fire works performed before the carnival closes.

**Kise:** _"Akashi-cchi, Momo-cchi already contacted the employees in the carnival. They approved about the fire works for Kuroko-cchi. There is a wide plain at the back of the carnival. I think this is the best spot to see the fire works, and there are no people here other than us. All you have to do is bring Kuroko-cchi here."_

Akashi took Tetsuna into where Kise said. In there, they saw everyone and a picnic mat.

"Tetsu-chan!" Momoi shouted as she waved her hand.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Kise said.

"Guys!" Tetsuna said as she ran towards them. "What's this all about?"

"You'll find out soon when –" Midorima were cut-off when Aomine let the cat out of the bag.

"It's a welcome party for you, Tetsu!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Ahomine!" Kise, Midorima, and Momoi said in unison.

"Huh? A welcome party... for me?" Tetsuna asked.

Tetsuna's confusion was cleared at the same time the fire works blazed in the sky. It was shown there: _"Welcome Tetsuna!"_ followed by another sparks with different colours. She looked at it with teary eyes; an over-flowing happiness filled her as the fire works didn't only enlighten the sky, but her heart as well. As she turned towards them, she saw a cake held by Atsushi. Written on it was: _"A sweet welcome for our new classmate. –from: Kiseki no Sedai"_

"I bought the most delicious cake for you, Kuro-chin!" Atsushi proudly said.

"Here's your lucky item for today, Kuroko." Midorima said as he gave Tetsuna a small bear hugging a heart, embroidered on it was her own name.

"Midorima might not admit it, but I tell you, he's the one who sewed your name inside that heart-ssu." Kise added.

"K-kise! You don't have to say it!" Midorima said embarrassingly.

"How was it, Tetsu? Do you like the fire works? I got them for you!" Aomine boasted.

"Thank you very much everyone!" Tetsuna said as she bowed to them.

"Mou, Tetsu-chan, you don't have to be so formal. We're all friends here!" Momoi said.

"I think you should be thanking Akashi, Kuroko." Midorima said.

After hearing what Midorima said, Tetsuna turned towards Akashi. She was about to bow to him but Akashi stopped her.

"No need to thank me. Seeing you happy with the preparations I made is more than enough. And besides, I would've done all of this without the help of everyone." Akashi said as he patted Tetsuna's head.

Tetsuna only beamed a smile at Akashi in which the taller boy returned it.

"Let's eat the cake!" Atsushi exclaimed.

They spent the night in the fields having a picnic together as they ate the cake and watched the fire works that enlightened the sky. It was the best day ever.

* * *

**~Omake~**

After the whole weekend, when they all got back to the school, everyone was in uproar as they forgot about the test.

"Ahh! I haven't reviewed any of my notes yet!" Momoi said.

"Eh? Kuroko-cchi, you're not gonna review?" Kise asked.

"I already reviewed it before we went into the carnival. It was the reason why I got home early." Tetsuna said.

"Midorima-cchi! I haven't reviewed any of my notes! Lend me your miraculous rolling pencil-ssu!" Kise whined.

"Shut up–nano dayo! Aomine, the teacher might get here soon and you haven't even reviewed yet! Wake up! Don't you care about your grades?" Midorima said as he shook Aomine's shoulder.

"I don't care." Aomine said lazily.

"Munch, munch, munch." That's Atsushi. And what do you expect from a man who's apathetic even when riding a heart-pounding drop tower?

"Really, this class is so noisy. I can't concentrate in reading. That's right, I'll return the punishment and make them run a 1000 meter field three times." Akashi thought while he's reading a book.

And thus after the test, even though the plan in the carnival was a success, Kiseki no Sedai ended being punished by Akashi.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hello everyone! Haha, this chapter's quite long isn't it? [I made Akashi OOC (TAT) *cries*] Well, um, to start, I have a bad news and I'm sorry for that. I won't be updating sooner because I have to review for our mid-term test and there's a lot of school project. Just let me finish all of those and I'll update again! Thanks for the reviews and watch out for the future chapters! :)

**Credits to**: LunaOdette for proofreading my work! :)


	4. CHAPTER 4: I don't want to assume

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. All of the characters are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

"**Reaching for the Sky"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: **"I don't want to assume."

_"Ringgggggg!_" the alarm clock rang as Tetsuna got half awake.

"Uhhh..." She mumbled as she slammed the off button of the annoying buzzer and returned to her peaceful slumber, pulling the thick blanket more as she felt warm and lulled.

With that, when Tetsuna got awake for the second time, she saw the clock displayed that she's late for school. She had to fix herself quickly. After she wore her uniform, she searched for her new identification card in her desk. It was renewed so that the school's database wouldn't get confused of her student status. As she took it with her, she saw beside it her old I.D. – the ones Akashi found and returned.

Tetsuna smiled. Akashi was the one who paved way for her to have friends.

"Akashi..." Tetsuna thought. For heavens sake! He's the person who always _**preternaturally notices** her even though she's got a weak presence._ And yes, he's the one who bothers her to find an excuse for her tardiness. These memories ran wildly in her mind as she ran in full speed towards the school, not minding to even eat a breakfast. Well, how can you find to eat if you're desperately trying to hurry?

* * *

When she got in front of the door of her classroom, she was panting due to exhaustion. She carefully opened a small amount of space in the door, peeking if there's a teacher inside. To her surprise, the door swept open and she thought her life was over if she was caught by her teacher late in class. But it was only Akashi.

"G-good morning, Akashi-kun," Tetsuna stuttered.

"Oh, you're late," Akashi said with a low voice. "Sure it was fortunate of you. Our class teacher was not here today, _or rather_ you have guts to be late in class, knowing that no one will notice your presence?" Akashi sternly said.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, this will not be repeated again," Tetsuna said as she bowed. "He's really sharp," she thought.

"Hn. Just make sure of it," Akashi said as he left the room.

As Tetsuna entered inside and took her seat, her classmates greeted her.

"Yo, Tetsu," Aomine said. "Eh, what's with that sad face?"

"Mou, Tetsu-chan. Just keep in mind what Akashi-kun told you, okay? He just doesn't want any discrepancy, that's all," Momoi said as Tetsuna nodded in reply.

"By the way, where's Akashi going? He left the room." Tetsuna asked.

"Akashi-cchi's going to the teacher's faculty room. He's going to ask what happened to our teacher, and might ask for a substitute one," Kise said.

"Geez, why doesn't Aka-chin just leave the classroom as it is?" Atsushi complained.

"Don't be lazy–nano dayo. We'll suffer in the end if we don't catch up in lessons," Midorima said.

"But it's boring and troublesome if there's a teacher in here," Atsushi said.

There is no teacher that went to their classroom and Akashi came back only to go to his seat and read a book. Tetsuna remained quiet the whole morning class time. Perhaps she was shocked about Akashi's words.

When the recess bell rang, they all went to canteen except for Akashi, saying he has some work to do. As they ordered their foods and went to their respective seats,

"Ne, Aomine-cchi. Doesn't Kuroko-cchi seem more silent than the usual–ssu?" Kise whispered to Aomine.

"Yeah, whatever her problem is, let's try to cheer her up," Aomine replied.

"Ne, Tetsu-chan. Do you have a problem? You're gloomy today," Momoi said as Tetsuna only looked at the vanilla shake blankly.

"Tetsu-chan?" Momoi repeated, catching Tetsuna's attention.

"Ah, Momoi-san. Did you say something?" Tetsuna said.

"You're spacing a lot–nano dayo," Midorima said.

"Eh? I'm sorry," Tetsuna said.

"Tetsu-chan, if you are thinking about what happened earlier–" Momoi was interrupted when Tetsuna asked a question.

"Since you guys were with Akashi, there's no doubt you know his personality. What kind of person is he?" Tetsuna asked meekly.

Upon asking those, the whole group made a synced, cowered face as if there was a storm that suddenly passed by.

"..."

"Akashi-cchi, is the feared captain and most respected person in Teiko Middle school." Kise said.

"Even Mido-chin and Mine-chin are scared of him," Atsushi added.

"We're not!" Midorima and Aomine shouted in unison and denial.

"Eh, I-is that so?" Tetsuna asked. "I suppose he has a good side too, so please tell me what it is,"

The whole group were silenced in her question and that made Tetsuna inwardly exasperated.

"Sigh, if that's the case," Tetsuna stated while she stands up. "I'll just have to investigate by myself for me to get an answer to my own question."

"Eeeeeeeeeh?" they all exclaimed due to Tetsuna's reaction.

"I'll be going then," Tetsuna said.

"Ah, wait Kuroko-cchi-ssu," Kise broke in before Tetsuna leaves.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Tetsuna said.

"Umm," Kise mumbled as he looked to others, saying in his eyes "Are you fine with this?"

Midorima sighed. "It seems she made a firm decision. Accompany her, Kise." Midorima said as he patted Kise's right shoulder.

"W-why only me? We're team mates right?" Kise stuttered.

"I do not want to get involved–nano dayo." Midorima said.

"Me too. Let's go," Aomine said.

"No! Midorima-cchi. Don't leave me behind-ssu. No one wants to do it with me!" Kise begged with puppy eyes as he grabbed Midorima's shoulders.

"Shut up, Dumbass." Midorima said as he shoved Kise's arms

With that, Kise had an idea and made an evil smirk to make the two stay. "Ohh, so Murasakibara-cchi states the truth after all." Kise said which made the two turn towards him with confused faces.

"Huh? What are you saying–no dayo?" Midorima said.

"Both of you don't want to come with us because you're afraid of Akashi-cchi, am I wrong?" Kise playfully said.

"Bakayarou, Of course, we're not," Aomine said.

"Then, prove it and come with us," Kise demanded. "If you dare."

"You want a match, blond!" Aomine yelled. "I'll go for it!" Aomine said as he grabbed Midorima.

"O-oi!" Midorima stammered.

"Momoi-cchi and Murasakibara-cchi, help us here, okay?" Kise said wherein the two only nodded.

"Yosh, Then, let's make a plan!" Kise said as he punched the air upward using his right fist.

* * *

While inside the gym, Tetsuna and the others managed to find a hide-out, and it was inside a box container of basketballs. It was big but the space became congested at their number. There was a little amount of hole to see what's happening inside the gymnasium's court and Tetsuna had the only chance to peek right through it.

"Really, I can't move!" Kise complained. "Oi, give enough space for Tetsuna!"

"Don't move, idiot! You're blocking my face with that foot of yours!" Aomine said.

"I don't particularly mind," Tetsuna said.

"Be quiet–nano dayo!" Midorima ordered. "Momoi already went to the teacher's faculty. She stayed individually so one could have a summary of the report for this "activity-but-merely-than-excuse". Extra curricular activities allow you to any places, and then, you'll submit reports from what you've learned outside. Originally, other than Akashi no one was permitted to have extra curricular studies outside the room. But since Momoi got us an excuse, we could observe Akashi's schedule at this rate." Midorima said.

"Why Akashi-kun was the only one permitted?" Tetsuna asked.

"Because he has high grades, so teachers are okay with it," Midorima said.

"And Midorima-cchi's competing with him but he always ends up being a second placer," Kise added.

"You don't have to mention it, Kise!" Midorima said.

"Really, this is troublesome," Atsushi complained. "But I'm interested in how Akashi does his everyday schedule."

"Okay this is the first plan. This is where Akashi will be having a meeting with other basketball team captains. I think they will be discussing basketball practice schedules." Kise said.

"Eh? Isn't coach responsible for that?" Aomine asked.

"You know coach has the great confidence in Akashi's decisions that much," Midorima grunted. "It's like, let alone Akashi decides for this manner."

"Uhh. Even the coach seems to be terrified of him," Atsushi said.

Tetsuna remained quiet. Imaginations on how Akashi was like seemed to occupy her.

"Wait! I have something to show," Midorima said as he pulled a couple of sunglasses in his bag.

"What's that for, Midorima-cchi?" Kise asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a disguise." Midorima said.

"That's not needed!" Kise said. But, the group ended up wearing one too.

* * *

**In the court:**

"So, who can take up our team?" Akashi asked with a smile, which even made the other team captains freak out.

The other school's basketball captains pointed at each other as if they were a small animal offering each other for a lion's lunch.

"No one's interested? Hm, Maybe I'll just have to pick, no?" Akashi playfully said. "Well, that doesn't matter at all. In any case, whoever we'll be fighting will just lose so I think picking opponents not necessary anymore."

"Don't be so cocky! Short-sized freak," One of the captains stuttered in vexed tone.

The other generation of miracles who are observing Akashi along with Tetsuna inside the box got goose bumps upon hearing those insulting words directed to the most terrifying Teiko captain.

"That idiot, had he lost all of his sanity?" Aomine said. "Saying words like that to Akashi."

"He'll get killed," Midorima continued.

"Ahh, we should stop Akashi-ssu," Kise said worringly.

"You know, I agree with you that size and height are main factors in basketball, but that doesn't measure on how you will win." Akashi calmly said. "Shall we have a mini-game? I'll take you all at the same time. I'll show you how a short-sized freak plays basketball. However, if you lose, please think carefully of the consequences. Oyakoro."

"Bastard, he's looking down on us!" One of the school team captains said.

"Fine. Let's play!" They've all agreed.

After a short match of 5 different school captain against Akashi alone, as the usual thing, Akashi had a flawless victory and made his opponents run crying due to misery.

"That should teach them," Akashi thought as he left the court.

After Akashi left the court,

"Poof!" the sound of the basketball box container opened as the generation of miracles went out of it.

"Waah! I finally had a breath!" Kise said. "Kuroko-cchi, are you alright?"

Tetsuna only nodded. "Let's proceed to the next place." She said.

* * *

When they proceeded to the next place where Akashi went, they saw Akashi was sitting on a bench and was listing something in a notebook. They were hiding behind a building few meters away from him.

"Hm, what could that be?" Aomine said.

"Might be his schedule book?" Atsushi said.

Suddenly, a crowd of girls appeared in front of Akashi.

"Ano ne, Akashi-kun can you help us study please?"

"Akashi-kun, please lend us your notebook!"

"Please date with us, Akashi-kun."

These are what the girls pleaded coquettishly which made Akashi annoyed.

"Please accept my apologies but I have no time for that," Akashi said sternly as he stood up leaving the crowd crying for his presence.

One of the girls tried to catch up with him but Akashi gave a warning.

"What I've said should be done. You shouldn't dare to try following me," Akashi said with a dark aura as he went off.

"Scary!" all of the girls thought.

"Ack! Here he comes! Hide!" Aomine said as they pulled off.

"Tetsuna! Run!" Midorima said. "If you don't escape, you'll be caught by Akashi too! You heard his order; none should be following him,"

"What? B-but I'm the one who started this. And I don't want to leave you guys!" Tetsuna protested.

"We'll be fine, Kuroko-cchi-ssu! So go now!" Kise said with a smile as he pushed away Tetsuna for her to escape.

"B-but," Tetsuna stuttered.

"We'll be okay-ssu!" Kise said with an approve thumb as Tetsuna got his signal and ran away.

"It's pointless." Akashi suddenly said as he got nearly in their place. "Do you think I didn't notice all of you inside the gymnasium before?"

As Akashi said that, the members of Kiseki no Sedai showed themselves one by one.

"That's all? Where are Satsuki and Tetsuna?" Akashi sternly asked.

"They were doing their extra-curricular activity somewhere-ssu. Hehe," Kise said with a crooked smile.

"So, if the two were doing their assignments, then why not the four of you do as well rather than observing what I do today?" Akashi said strictly. "Shintarou, I can't believe you joined them for this kind of stuff, Atsushi as well. Do all of you know what punishment awaits you by doing this?"

As they heard the word "punishment", they knew torture awaits them as they gulped hard. Suddenly, Momoi and Tetsuna came in to save them.

"Hai! Hai! Akashi-kun, you don't have to punish them for stalking you. They've done their reports, see?" Momoi said as she showed piles of documents. Each one it was scanned by Akashi.

"I see. I'll let this one slide since Satsuki said you've done your respective assignments, though it's a bit unordered," Akashi said which made the others exhaled due to safety.

"But there will be no next time." Akashi added and that made the group straight themselves.

"Oi, Satsuki, great timing in there. How did you know were in trouble?" Aomine whispered.

"Oh, Aside from preparing from this circumstance, Tetsuna told me what's happening so we ran and saved you all on time," Momoi said.

"Guys, I'm sorry from the trouble I caused." Tetsuna said.

"No problem-ssu, we're saved anyways," Kise said.

Tetsuna smiled.

* * *

After the long day where Kiseki no Sedai almost faced their imminent punishment, everyone bid their goodbyes and went to their respective homes, except for Tetsuna.

"Tetsu, we're going now!" Aomine said as he waved his hand.

"Kuroko-cchi, aren't you going home?" Kise asked.

"Ah, I have many things to do here, so please go ahead without me," Tetsuna replied.

"Bye, Kuro-chin!" Atsushi said.

Tetsuna was left in the classroom alone because Akashi assigned her to arrange the piles of reports done by Momoi. After finishing her work, she stretched her arms and decided to rest for a while. She looked at the windows and it was already late afternoon. Suddenly, Akashi dropped in.

"Oh, good, you're still here," Akashi said.

"Akashi-kun, I thought you left already?" Tetsuna asked. "Here, it's already arranged." She said as she showed the documents.

"Otsukaresama," Akashi said with a smile as he handed over a can of vanilla drink.

"Mm? I know Akashi-kun; it's a vanilla drink in a can." Tetsuna said.

"It's for you, idiot." Akashi said, irritated of Tetsuna's reaction.

"Thank you." Tetsuna replied as he accepted and opened the can.

"Ano, Akashi-kun, sorry about what happened earlier," Tetsuna said.

"Hm? Nah~ don't worry about that anymore." Akashi said.

"O-okay." Tetsuna replied. "If you said so,"

"I'm just concerned that if you got accustomed with that habit of yours, you might fail your grade and go back to your former section," Akashi said, his bangs covering his eyes. _"We don't want to lose you Tetsuna."_

Tetsuna smiled to Akashi's words. How naive she was, she didn't think that behind that stern reply she had from him earlier, there was a hidden concern unto it. _"I don't want to lose my friends and Akashi-kun too."_ she said.

"Changing the subject, it's getting late. We should go home now, Tetsuna," Akashi said. "I don't want you to be late tomorrow in class, got it?"

"Hai," Tetsuna replied.

The two headed together in the exit gate, they parted ways and bid good byes.

"As I thought, Akashi-kun has a soft side after all." Tetsuna said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Hisashiburi! I missed you guys. How are you? Haha. My hell week just ended and as I promised, I'll update after I finish all of my school works, so here it is! :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Reviews please. :)

**Credits to**: EternalPandemonium for proofreading my work! :))


	5. CHAPTER 5: For my cherished friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. All of the characters are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

"**Reaching for the Sky"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**: "For my cherished friends."

"Waah, I've never expected it to be like this..." Kise said with a surprised face.

"Tsk, we've been caught, what should we do?" Aomine said irritatingly.

"It should happen tomorrow but, why are we being cornered here like it's the actual day?" Momoi said while hiding behind Aomine,

"So, it's our plan to hide tomorrow is useless, huh?" Midorima said.

"Arara~ what's this? Should I take all of their chocolates?" Atsushi said.

"It's definitely a big no!" Aomine and Midorima said in unison.

The day before the Valentines Day, Generation of Miracles didn't expect that they'll be pushed inside the corner of the classroom by a battalion of gift-givers. Coquettish wails are the only sounds to be heard.

"Oww!" Tetsuna complained.

"Kuroko, please bear with it. We have to deal with these people." Midorima said wherein Tetsuna nodded.

"I see, so Oha Asa's horoscope is definitely right saying that we're all in the same boat." Midorima said.

"And what's the relation of that horoscope with what's happening to us right now?" Kise asked.

"That they're large in number and we can't pass through. And they're multiplying even more!" Aomine said.

Suddenly, in the middle of their battle, a man appeared and made it stop. And who other than Akashi will it be?

"Get out, now." Akashi commanded with a dark aura, his eyes flaring.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" the crowd said as they turned to him with a pleading look.

But Akashi didn't even give amount of pity over them. Instead, he was more irritated and made a more pissed off look.

All people inside the room, including the Generation of Miracles freaked out. They really don't want to see Akashi pissed off. Of course, that applies to everyone.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh! Kiero!" Aomine wailed which startled and made their fans go outside as quick as a balloon little by little disappearing from the sky.

"That should do." Aomine said with prideful tone. Probably he was proud of himself that he kicked their problem out.

"That was totally silly, Aomine-cchi. You're like a kid during Halloween frightening the small ones." Kise said.

"Well anyways, we have a bigger problem to deal with." Momoi said as they all turned towards the red-haired man with cowered faces. They _**obviously**_ don't want to see Akashi being pissed or else, something hellish would happen.

Akashi first let out a sigh and then, he looked at the group as if he was an eagle staring at the cornered preys. "This happens every time, and I'm utterly vexed about this never ending ruckus. Did you know that I've been called again because of this?" Akashi hissed. "Look at our classroom, it's messed up like a storm has passed unto it."

"But we can't do a thing, Akashi-cchi. We ourselves had just been surprised when we're driven into the corner by that crowd of people." Kise said.

"Whatever we said to them was just ignored, so you can't really put the blame on us." Midorima said.

"Hmph, that's a very cheap reason, Shintarou. What about me? I kicked them out in just a minute." Akashi said as he crossed his arms.

"It's because you're Akashi." All of them answered to Akashi in unison.

The teacher came inside the classroom and thus, all of them went to their respective seats. After their classes,

"Receiving chocolates from our fans seems to be troubling but for me, it's rather sweet and flattering. It also takes out stress once you knew that many people love you." Kise said.

"Then if that's the case, we should've left you in that trouble–nano dayo." Midorima said.

"That's so cruel, Midorima-cchi!" Kise whined.

"Well, I agree with Kise-kun that receiving chocolates is the best way to take out stress, knowing someone remembers you." Momoi said.

With that Momoi said. Something went inside Tetsuna's mind.

"Tommorow will be Valentines Day," Tetsuna thought. "What should I give to my friends?"

"Umm," Tetsuna said. "Do any of you know how to cook?"

"Me!" Momoi quickly replied.

"NO." Aomine said.

Upon hearing that _Momoi_ said that she _actually_ knows how to cook, GoM made a pale face.

"What kind of cook, Tetsu-chan? Is it baking? Roasting? Or frying?" Momoi asked.

"Shut up! Tetsu, don't listen to that insane woman, you'll be dead if you listen to her." Aomine said.

"Aomine-kun, baka! I know how to cook!" Momoi complained with a pout.

"Umm, I want to make chocolates." Tetsuna shyly said.

"Ohhh, Tetsu-chan has someone~" Momoi teased.

"I-it's not like that!" Tetsuna replied blushing.

"Woah, could it be me? Kuroko-cchi, you should've just approached me rather than hiding it!" Kise said.

"Don't bet that it's you, Ryouta." Akashi said.

"If you are going to try to make chocolates, then only person you could ask on is Murasakibara." Midorima suggested.

"Ohh, Murasakibara loves sweets afterall-ssu." Kise said.

At that, Tetsuna asked Murasakibara how to do a chocolate. The two went to the library to discuss making one.

"Hmm, it seems hard to teach when it's not in action, want to come over my house, Kuro-chin?" Atsushi suggested.

"Umm, is it okay?" Tetsuna asked.

"Hai~." Atsushi said.

* * *

The two first went to a candy shop to buy chocolates to be melted. When they got into Murasakibara's house, the two went to the kitchen and started to make a home-made chocolate.

"No, that's not how it is, Kuro-chin." Atsushi said. "Use a rubber spatula instead of wooden spoon, using that would retain moisture. And don't forget to lower the heat."

"Ehh? Wouldn't the chocolate melt faster if it is on high heat?" Tetsuna asked.

"Chocolates are very sensitive; rushing will ruin the flavour and texture of it." Atsushi said.

"Ehh, is that so?" Tetsuna said. "Murasakibara-kun, sugoi ne. You know many things about cooking. Even I don't know how to cook an egg."

"Ehh? It's just I like food that's why I need to show my love for it." Atsushi said as they proceeded in cooking.

Tetsuna smiled at him.

After they've finished one,

"Yay! I've actually made one!" Tetsuna exclaimed. "Thank you for teaching me, Murasakibara-kun." Tetsuna said as she bowed.

"No problem, Kuro-chin. Just follow my instructions and you'll make an incredible chocolate!" Atsushi replied.

"Yes." Tetsuna replied with a smile as she went home.

When Murasakibara went inside his house, he noticed some trial works of Tetsuna in the kitchen and picked some to eat. And that was the worst thing to happen. Yes, Tetsuna followed all of his instructions, but in the end, as he ate the chocolate, his soul flew out of his body.

As Tetsuna got home, she went to the kitchen shortly to make a chocolate. After she made one, she excitedly tasted it and the output was...awful. How come? She followed Murasakibara's instructions but why does it taste like that?

Again and again she tried making all night.

"Wew, so this is all I got." Tetsuna gloomily said as she stared at her work and wiped the beads of sweat running to her forehead.

It was just a small piece of chocolate–about the size of six thick coins put together. She tasted a half of it to ensure the life of the ones who will be eating it, and so far, of all her works, this is the only one that is fine to eat.

But, Tetsuna still gave up. How can she give it to Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Murasakibara and Midorima? Aside of its size, its flavour is horrible. She shook her head. After she brushed her teeth and wore her pajamas, she went straight to bed.

* * *

Today is Valentines Day. Love is spreading everywhere. Chocolate and flowers were objects to be expected, well, for those who want to give something to their loved ones. Tetsuna's woke up early to buy one instead. She can't give her work to them. While she was walking on her way to school, she happened to pass by a candy store. Unfortunately, chocolates were already out of stock. Dismayed, she searched for another candy store and again, no more chocolates. A comical nerve appeared on her head as Tetsuna pouted. She can't find any candy shop selling chocolates, what's worse; she only got a little time left to search for it, or else, she'll be late for school and Akashi does not want that.

"Tsk." Tetsuna uttered. She had no choice. She walked heading to her school dismal as she has no chocolates to give.

Suddenly, she saw many girls rushing towards an area.

"Ugh, maybe they're giving their chocolates. I'm so envious of them." Tetsuna thought as she saw a girl whose carrying tons of chocolate. "Probably, she received it all." Tetsuna thought.

"A-ano, may I ask something to you?" Tetsuna said as she poked the shoulder of the girl beside her.

"Eeh? A gho-." The girl almost wailed as Tetsuna covered her mouth.

"Calm down. I just want to ask if I can buy your chocolate." Tetsuna said.

"W-what? Aah- You can buy it there!" The girl said as she pointed the crowded area. "They have 50% sale in chocolates. Hurry before their stock runs out." As the girl showed hope to Tetsuna, Tetsuna finally freed her as she ran and screamed in fright.

Notable for being calm, instead of diving in the crowd of people, Tetsuna let the crowd flow pushed her into the front.

When got out of the crowd, she ran towards her school. As she was heading to her classroom, obviously, many girls are crowding outside just to give their chocolates. The doors were locked so no one will pass by.

"How can I give these if I can't meet up with them?" Tetsuna asked herself.

Suddenly, she heard a small hushed tone trying to call her attention.

"Pst! Kuroko-cchi! Over here" Kise said as he was signalling Tetsuna to come over.

Tetsuna followed his instructions and he led her to their hide-out wherein Tetsuna found the rest of the GoM. It was an unused classroom. Though it's a safe place for them, since it's been long when someone used the classroom, it's dusty and messy inside.

"Everyone!" Tetsuna said.

"Shh, don't make sounds. They might find us here." Aomine reminded.

"Ahh, gomen." Tetsuna said while she was getting something out of her bag.

"Umm, since I failed to make a home-made chocolate," Tetsuna said, almost sobbing. "Please accept these even though I just bought it on store." Tetsuna mumbled as she bowed.

"Ehh?" GoM said in unison. At first they were all dumbfounded but they snapped into reality when they saw Tetsuna almost sobbing.

"Of course, we'll do accept it!" Aomine said.

"Don't worry, Kuro-chin. Even though it's not a home-made chocolate, we still appreciate it!" Murasakibara said.

"I'm glad to accept it!" Kise exclaimed.

"Hmph, since you remembered me, I'll accept it even though it's not homemade–nano dayo." Midorima said.

"Arigatou ne, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi said.

"Even though it's not home-made?" Tetsuna asked.

"Of course Tetsu-chan. Home-made chocolates aren't the measurement of showing your love to a person. Remembering them is enough." Momoi said.

"Yup!" Kise agreed as he winked an eye to Tetsuna.

Tetsuna smiled.

As the gang ate Tetsuna's chocolates from their hide-out, from a very far away room (to the other building of school), Akashi was watching them. The papers he was holding were almost getting crumpled. Presumably, he was jealous that he didn't received one from Tetsuna.

* * *

It was afternoon when the crowd subsided and gave up giving their chocolates. When Akashi went to his classroom, he opened the lock with a key and after he went inside, he slammed the door hard.

Akashi dumped all the paper works in the teachers' desk as he sat in a chair.

"Ah, I'm so exhausted today." Akashi said as he exhaled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hide-out,

"Oi, where's Akashi, Midorima?" Aomine asked.

"Probably he was working somewhere–nano dayo." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure he'll be dead-tired today. He's now starting to make plans for our coming matches and he's on meeting always." Midorima continued.

"Akashi-kun?!" Tetsuna thought.

Upon hearing "Akashi", Tetsuna quickly ran outside.

"Oi!" Aomine shouted.

"Kuroko-cchi, where are you going?" Kise said.

"Tetsu-chan!" Momoi said.

Before they can catch up to Tetsuna, she already disappeared.

"Crap, I'm so stupid. How can I not remember him?" Tetsuna thought while she was running, "I bought only 5 chocolates and they have eaten it all, and if I go on stores now, for sure there's no more stock left. Ah, what should I do?" Tetsuna said irritatingly to herself.

"Ah wait, I got here my home-made chocolate. No, no, no, no. I shouldn't give this to Akashi. But if I don't give it to him, it's unfair that he's the only one who didn't receive a chocolate from me. But how can I give Akashi-kun such horrible food? He'll vomit it and he might think I have the intention to kill him. But…but…" these are the thoughts that ran to Tetsuna's mind as she was searching for Akashi.

When Tetsuna went to her classroom, as she opened the door gently, she saw there Akashi that seems to be in very bad mood. He was looking very problematic as his head was resting to his fists.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuna said, trying to call his attention.

"What do you want?" Akashi said, his voice trying hard not to show he's irritated, as he turned towards Tetsuna, leaving his work for a while.

"Umm, I-i…" Tetsuna stammered.

"…?"

"What?" Akashi asked.

"I-I, just want to ask, i-if you can accept my chocolates, I mean, I gave everyone and Akashi-kun was the only one who hasn't received a chocolate from me yet so…" Tetsuna stuttered.

A beat of _**happiness**_ was felt by Akashi upon hearing that Tetsuna has something to give for him, though his face continued to look apathetic, which made Tetsuna even more nervous, deep inside, Akashi was exhilarated. "Where is it, Tetsuna?" Akashi asked.

"Please forgive me if I didn't give it to you first a while ago." Tetsuna continued.

"Tetsuna." Akashi said, trying to call her attention, as he walked towards her.

"The only chocolate I got now is the one I made. Please bear with its awful taste. I actually bought everyone a chocolate from a candy store and I forgot Akashi-kun so I ought to give what I made last night and…and…and…" Tetsuna was almost sobbing stumbled as she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Tetsuna…." Akashi said again as he placed both of his palms on Tetsuna's cheek, trying to calm her down as he lifted her face.

"I gratefully want to have your home-made chocolate." Akashi said with a smile.

"Ehh? But…" Tetsuna said as she released a deep breath and avoided Akashi's eyes. "Here." Tetsuna said as she handed a small pink box with a red ribbon fastened on it.

As Akashi was about to take it, Tetsuna pulled it away and hesitated to give it again.

"What are you doing?" Akashi said irritatingly as he snatched the box off Tetsuna's hand.

"Eeh? Akashi-kun!" Tetsuna said as she watched how Akashi pulled the strings and opened the box. Miraculously, the chocolate didn't melt. Probably its structure was as hard as a stone.

"Itadakimasu." Akashi said as he swallowed the chocolate leaving Tetsuna's jaw hanging.

After Akashi ate the whole chocolate leaving Tetsuna shaking in fear that Akashi might die on her work,

"I'm not going to say it tastes good or bad. At the very least, it's edible." Akashi said with a smirk that seems to be teasing Tetsuna.

"Edible." Tetsuna was thinking if that was a compliment or insult.

"I seem to hit a nerve, didn't I?" Akashi said.

"Its fine, you're right, Akashi-kun. I'm not a good cook so I can accept that." Tetsuna said.

"Anyways, thank you for that**_ love-filled_** chocolate." Akashi said with a smile as he petted Tetsuna's head making the sky blue-haired girl blushing before leaving the room.

* * *

**~Omake~**

"Kuro-chin! Where are you hiding?" Atsushi said.

"Kuroko-cchi?! Where are you-ssu?!" Kise called out as the members of GoM head towards their classroom.

"Ah, Tetsu-chan, you're there!" Momoi said as she walked towards Tetsuna.

"Really, you've made us worry–nano dayo!" Midorima said.

"Oi, Tetsu are you-woah? Your face is red! Do you have fever?" Aomine said as she placed a hand on Tetsuna's forehead.

"No, no, no, no! I'm fine!" Tetsuna replied as she shook her head.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello minna-san~! First of all, I WANT TO SAY MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! *CRIES* I should have released this chapter last Valentines Day and then I got sick. Sad to say, up until now, I'm ill. :(

Well, here's the SUPER-LATE VALENTINES SPECIAL CHAPTER. I'm really sorry guys! *facepalm* You can kill me now.

This work has not undergone proofreading yet so please feel free to point out my grammar errors! :)

I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! :))


	6. CHAPTER 6: Worries

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. All of the characters are originally made by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Enjoy!

* * *

"**Reaching for the Sky"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**: "Worries."

"Ah, the weather's kind of gloomy today." Tetsuna remarked in thought as she looked at the grey clouds drifting in the sky with a frown. The surroundings too were all dismal, as if she was the only person inside the town. While walking, she met Akashi on her way to school.

"Oh, it's you Tetsuna. Good morning." Akashi greeted.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." Tetsuna replied.

After that, both of them walked in silence. It was just as if their emotions too were affected by the weather. Yes, both of them are laconic but as the situation became more awkward in a way like they were just securing the existence of one another, Tetsuna broke the dead quietude with a question.

"Akashi-kun's family is wealthy, right?" Tetsuna asked meekly while scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"And what about it?" Akashi replied nonchalantly.

"Umm, I'm just wondering why you rather walking instead of riding a car on your way to school." Tetsuna said.

"That said… All eyes are on me whenever I go out of the car. In short, I'm getting too much attention, and it's quite annoying." Akashi answered.

"Ahh, is that so." Tetsuna said not knowing what to say next.

"Really, what should I say next?" Tetsuna thought as she doesn't want to hear the noise of silence when she's with Akashi; it feels to her that they weren't friends at all. Locked in the thoughts of thinking for the topic to talk about, unnoticed, she shut herself down. Akashi noticed the frown on Tetsuna's face and thought of something.

"Tetsuna." Akashi called.

"Hai?" Tetsuna mumbled with her eyes blank, still lost deep in thought.

"Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?" Akashi asked with a smirk. Saying that question made Tetsuna snap into reality.

"W-what was that for Akashi-kun!" Tetsuna said embarrassed, her face flushed.

"Hn, that was for you to notice me. You must be thinking something problematic that you had a frown on your face before." Akashi said.

"No, I'm uh-" Tetsuna stuttered.

"You know, you can tell me what it is. I'll listen to you." Akashi said.

"Well, Akashi-kun isn't saying anything at all, aren't you in good mood today?" Tetsuna asked. "Did I do anything that frustrates you or… maybe I…" Tetsuna stammered.

Akashi just released a small chuckle.

"W-what?" Tetsuna asked.

"Nothing, I just find it cute how you overreact. But, it troubles me if you think in that way because I won't be able to converse with you properly." Akashi said. "Don't be pessimistic okay?" he continued as he patted Tetsuna's head in assurance.

"Y-yes Akashi-kun." Tetsuna mumbled as she nodded.

Later, "W-what again?" Tetsuna stammered as she noticed Akashi was staring at her.

"Well, I just noticed that your bangs got a bit shorter, did you cut it?" Akashi asked. Of course, nothing can escape from his emperor's eyes, not even Tetsuna's ghostly existence.

"Hm? Ah, yes. I just trimmed it short back then. I'm surprised you noticed it." Tetsuna answered.

"I look at you every day so of course, I'll notice." Akashi replied with a smile as he nudged Tetsuna's face gently with the back of his hand.

"R-really Akashi-kun! What are you saying? Have you hit your head somewhere?" Tetsuna said blushing as she stomped fast alone. Unknown to her, Akashi was not saying a joke. Too bad for the red-head captain, Akashi can't help but to sigh at all. But he won't give up. He'll _**definitely**_ win her.

"You're really forcing me to make a move don't you, Tetsuna?" Akashi said while heading towards the school.

The dark clouds enveloping the sky had started to pour rain. Fortunately, the two got into the school before it happened.

The classes have gone smoothly despite of the rain. The first strings hanged out together as usual however, postponement of basketball practice was commanded due to the bad weather.

"Since the weather is turning into worse, coach has instructed us to go home." Akashi announced while writing something on a piece of paper.

"Gahh! This sucks, I can't practice with Aomine-cchi." The blonde model complained. "Midorima-cchi! Let's share with your umbrella, please?" he pleaded.

"No." Midorima bluntly answered though he will be have no choice but to relent later.

"Sa-cchin, I don't have umbrella, you have extra one right?" Murasakibara asked.

"Oh yes, you can have it Mu-kkun." Momoi said as she gave the umbrella to Murasakibara.

"No wait, Satsuki let me have it!" Aomine shouted, too late because Momoi already gave it to Murasakibara. "Tch, damn it. I don't have umbrella." he said.

"Dai-chan, it's okay. We can share, I have another." Momoi offered.

"Hmph, as if I want to share it with you." Aomine said.

"Really! You have some attitude don't you? That's right, go home wet in rain!" Momoi said annoyed as she walked out of the room.

"Oi! Satsuki!" Aomine said as he chased after the pink-haired girl.

"Kuro-chin? Aren't you going home?" Murasakibara asked.

"Ah not yet, Murasakibara-kun." Tetsuna said.

"Okayyy~" the tall man replied. "We'll be going now~" he continued as he left.

"Midorima-cchi! Don't leave me behind, share your umbrella please?" Kise whined as he tried to convince Midorima.

"Hmph, as if-nano dayo." Midorima replied.

The voices of the other club members continued to faint until it finally disappeared. Only Akashi and Tetsuna remained in the classroom.

"Ah, done with the rescheduling of practice. Now I can go home." Akashi said in relief as he stood up.

As he noticed the blue-haired girl is facing on the hyaline windows weakly and watching the hard drops of rain slam unto it, he approached her anxiously. "Aren't you going home?" Akashi asked.

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop." Tetsuna said.

"How can you assure that the rain will stop? Well it's up to you. Good luck in waiting. Sooner, you'll get out." Akashi said as he left.

An hour had passed and the rain got stronger, Tetsuna had no other choice but to leave the school.

"Ugh, I should've at least asked them if I can share umbrella. Looks like I have no choice." She mumbled as she covered her head with her book bag, preparing herself to launch.

Before Tetsuna runs into the heavy rain, her wrist was held back by a hand. Surprised, she turned around only to see that it was Akashi.

"A-akashi-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you already went home." she stuttered.

"Hm? I was wondering how long you can endure waiting so I waited too for the answer." Akashi said.

"How can you assure that I'll go out of the classroom?" Tetsuna asked, almost repeating the same question he threw to her.

"I'm always right, aren't I?" Akashi said confidently which earned him a pout from the girl.

"Yes. And it's annoying." Tetsuna replied as Akashi smiled into her honest answer.

The two watched the drops of rain continue to hit the ground and create rumbled beating sounds of water crystals that flowed into the sky. Suddenly, a luxurious car stopped in front of them and a chauffeur got out of it and opened a parasol.

"Akashi-sama, sorry for the wait." The chauffeur said as he opened the door.

"You don't have umbrella, right? Get in." Akashi ordered.

"Huh? I wouldn't want to impose." Tetsuna said embarrassingly.

"There's no point of being shy in situations like this. It's fine. I'm the one who offered right?" Akashi sternly said.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Tetsuna obeyed.

As the two got inside the car,

"Tetsuna, please tell him the address of your house." Akashi said.

"Ah yes." Tetsuna replied.

As Tetsuna told the chauffeur the way to her home,

"I'm sorry but we cannot pass into that street because there's a thick fog covering it. Accidents are possible if we take a risk." The chauffeur answered.

"Ahh, what should I do now." Tetsuna said as she slumped back anxiously.

"Aren't there any possible roads to cross?" Akashi asked.

"There is, but the traffic is heavy in there and it might take time before we can get her home." The chauffeur answered.

"It's fine Akashi-kun. I'll just go home by myself." Tetsuna said as she opened the door of the car.

"No." Akashi firmly rejected as he pulled the girl back. "Do you want to get sick? You can't even stand cold and you're planning to run in the rain?" he continued.

"But I've been bothering you. Instead that you should've been in home, you're still here because of me." Tetsuna reasoned.

Akashi frowned as he let her go. "Don't you think it's the other way around?" he said. "I think I'm the one whose bothering you, I try to get along but you're always avoiding me." he continued.

"W-what? I-I'm not avoiding you or any, Akashi-kun." Tetsuna defensed.

"Then what about this? And what do you call the time you left me when we're heading together towards the school?" Akashi asked.

"That's–" Tetsuna mumbled as she behaved herself.

"Kuroko-sama, where should we head now?" the chauffeur asked.

"Just follow Akashi-kun's orders." Tetsuna relented.

"Understood." The chauffeur replied.

As they went into the other route, like the driver said, the traffic was long. Tetsuna reflected on what Akashi said as she found herself in a mixture of self-consciousness and happiness when she's with the red-head captain. It was the feeling that she always denies.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuna called out. "I-I'm sorry how I reacted before. It's just I don't want to be a burden to you especially when you have lots of duties to take care." she continued.

Akashi didn't reply to her and every seconds she anxiously waited for his response torn her heart. About half an hour they're still stuck in the traffic's stoppage as Tetsuna fell asleep.

"So you slept huh?" Akashi affirmed as he put Tetsuna's head on his shoulders to rest. "If I told you that it's fine as long as you're my concern, would hearing that will make you happy?" Akashi said in thought as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into the girl's head.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello there everyone! Tadaimaaaa XD

Did you miss this fanfic? or not? Sorry for not updating this for so long, you must have thought that it's already a discontinued story. **BUT IT'S NOT!** I just lack time (and maybe inspiration) to make up for things like this and a flood of school projects and tests drowned me, and I'm still drowning haha XD

Anyways, here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. :)


End file.
